Until Death Do We Part?
by Victoria Darlin
Summary: Tori Vega and Beck Oliver are engaged, to be wed. Beck wants Tori to follow her dreams before they tie the knot. Tori goes to New York for five years and once it's time for her happy ending, her world comes crashing down. One Shot. I do not own Victorious.


_I, Victoria Vega, take you, Beckett Oliver, for my lawful husband,…_

"Tori, I love you too much to let you pass up on an opportunity like this. Our wedding can wait till you finish school. And I will be here waiting for you to come back with a bouquet of white lilies." You tell me as you wipe the tears from my eyes. The truth is I'm scared of adventuring the world on my own.

I hesitate and rest my head on your hand. I take in a shaky breath and keep my eyes closed. I invite the silence as I try to make this moment last forever but I know I have to let go and chase my dreams so that I can come back to my happy ending.

You step out the car, grab my suitcase then open my door and help me out. We walk in silence to the train platform. In my hand is a one way ticket to New York. I turn to you for one last time. You place your hand on the side of my face and wipe away my newly formed tears with your thumb. You lean in and I close the gap between us.

Our lips dance in harmony until we have to pull back for air. You smile and rest your forehead against mine.

"Just think, the next time we kiss, you will no longer be Ms. Victoria Vega, but you will be Mrs. Victoria Oliver." You whisper to me causing me to smile. We stay in the same position until I have to board the train to begin my dreams.

_… To have and to hold from this day forward,…_

I walk down the isle of the train until I find an empty seat. I look out the window and there you stand. Our friends come running up to you a few minutes late and they wave goodbye to me from the platform. I press my hand against the window and fake a smile. Everyone seems so happy and full of life. These are the people who, more or less, welcomed me into their lives with open arms and were always there for me when I needed a pick-me-up.

The train slowly begins to move. Cat lets go of the balloons she was holding as a symbolic gesture. You start to walk, following the train, not breaking eye contact with me. As the train speeds up, you start to run. Until, inevitably, the train is moving too fast for you and you are lost in the crowd of people wishing their loved ones the best of luck.

_… For better, for worse,…_

It's been five years since I last saw the gang. Since then I graduated from college and recorded a demo album with some big name record company in New York. But today is the day I go back home. Home to my family, home to my friends, home to you. I board my plane, close my eyes and wait for the plane to land.

Once the plane has lifted off, I open my laptop and see millions of messages on the Slap from everyone saying that they will be at the airport waiting for me to arrive. The smile on my face widens and I try to remember the feeling of when I was last in your arms.

_… For richer, for poorer,…_

The plane lands and I make my way to baggage check out. I pass happy couples being reunited. I pass parents holding onto their children as if they were going to lose them. Then I finally see the warm faces of the people I've missed so much.

My mom and dad stand there hand-in-hand. Trina stands next to them with her boyfriend hugging her from the side. Andre is there with a giant banner saying welcome home. Cat is holding a bundle of balloons. Robbie and Rex are holding the other end of the banner. Even Jade was there, but what she was holding caught me off guard.

In Jade's hands was a bouquet of white lilies and an envelope with my name on it, written in your hand wiring. Suddenly everyone's faces seemed happy to see me but deep inside they are all slowly dying. My world starts spinning and before I know it my body crashed into the cold hard ground.

_… In sickness and in health,…_

I'm still dressed in black. On my left ring finger is the golden band that, like you, was never able to fulfill its entire purpose.

I know that most people would expect me to regret leaving for those five years. That maybe if I stayed this wouldn't have happened, but I know that you wouldn't want that. Everything I do, I can still feel your presents with me. I know that I will never be alone in the world, and I'm going to continue living my life as if you were still alive.

It pains me to say goodbye, especially to someone who stole my heart since day one. So this is only a see you soon.

I stand up and place a bouquet of white lilies on your grave. Along with the bouquet I left you a note similar to the one you left me. On an ordinary piece of printer paper, the vows I wrote that would tie me to you forever. On the left hand of your corpse is your wedding band, as you requested in your letter, you wanted to be buried in.

I take one finale look at your tombstone, a tear starting to fall from my eye. In that moment I could have sworn that I felt you wipe it away like you did before I boarded the train to New York.

"Not even in death will we part." I whisper to no one in particular before leaving the graveyard.

**A/N: Alright I hope you guys enjoy this One Shot. I know I've been in the shadows for a long time, but I've just had major writers block. This is not the type of stories that I normally write, but I just feel like it was time to explore the deeper side of life. Tell me what you think. As always, I love you guys! Stay out of trouble. Keep being beautiful.**

**~Kelli**


End file.
